<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The stories of words by AlaskaHades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856839">The stories of words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHades/pseuds/AlaskaHades'>AlaskaHades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And i will write, F/F, F/M, I promise-, I will, M/M, Random &amp; Short, Short One Shot, Suggestions, Written, and boom, and short ones, basically give me things to write, bye, don't feel shy, i am honestly bad at tags, just gimme a topic, just give me comments, like probably try, okay, okay thats it, promts, that i can use in the ships, wait, will tell you if it is not my cup of tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHades/pseuds/AlaskaHades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me a ship (as long as I ship it: list of ships in the first chapter or in tags) and give me a word/prompt.</p><p>And I will give you a short story, dabbles, and some fluffy/angsty little stories however you like it! Comment what you would like to see! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Luó "Mián Mián" Qīngyáng/Wēn Qíng, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo/Niè Míngjué, Mò Xuányǔ/Niè Huáisāng, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the list of ships I will be covering:</p><p>Jiang Cheng and Lan Huan (Xicheng)<br/>Nie Mingjue and Meng Yao (Nieyao)<br/>Nie Huaisang and Mo Xyanyu (Mosang)<br/>Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen (SongXiao)<br/>Wei Ying and Lan Zhan (Wangxian)<br/>Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan (Ziyanli)<br/>Wen Qing and Luo Qingyang (QingYang)<br/>Wen Ning and Xue Yang (XueNing)</p><p>If you are wondering I have no idea how the last one happened too-</p><p>If you do not wish to read the some ships I would put a warning in the start of the chapter so that you can skip it! </p><p>Also, I don't mind ships with minor characters as long as they do not clash with the fore mentioned ones. Thank you for reading!</p><p>I am also new to this so I will make a lot of mistakes, please correct me gently :p</p><p>Please comment your prompt!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All the way down (Nie Mingjue and Meng Yao)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NieYao where JGY gets kicked down the stairs by his father instead of Mingjue!</p><p>There is no other pairing in this, but Meng Yao and Qin Shu have been married (they never had Rusong) and while JGY and Mingjue danced around they were never together prior to this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain of the first stair digging in the back hit him a movement later. </p><p>The hat his mother had told him to be proud of, fell from his head, reaching the bottom of the stairs before him. </p><p>It shouldn't matter, right? It shouldn't pain him like this. He had been humiliated before, by this very man who didn't hesitate even for a movement before kicking him down. </p><p>It took him one and a half minutes to reach the bottom. </p><p>After everything he had done, been the second best, killed his own blood, married a woman he didn't love. And for what? </p><p>It all came down in a minute and a half, like reality slapped him back so hard he forgot to breathe for a second. He laid there, not moving a muscle because it seems like he calculated wrong. All the while he had been poisoning his sworn brother, upon the orders of his father, he had calculated it all wrong.</p><p>He still doesn't belong. </p><p>Oh well, if they didn't want him here, if his father didn't want him here...</p><p>Meng Yao stood up, dusting the golden robes of the dust of the stairs. A single drop of blood came down of his chin, his eyes were empty of any emotion. </p><p>And then he smiled. </p><p>He never felt this type of clarity ever before. </p><p>"What are you turning insane?" His so-called father still had that cruel smile that matched head to head with his own. </p><p>Meng Yao just turned and removed the belt that associates him to the Jins. He let it fall from his hands and stepped over it to walk out. His father must have shouted something in the background but he didn't pay attention to it. </p><p>He wanted blood.</p><p>But he knows exactly how he is going to take it right from the heart. </p><p>Qinghe Nie was silent at the time,  not even wind rustling as Nie Mingjue sat across Meng Yao. The tea between them still warm when Qin Shu was escorted inside. </p><p>She felt the air still in her lungs when she saw the look in her husband's eyes.  She swallowed lightly in anticipation of where this unusual meeting would go. </p><p>Just as she was thinking this, in walks Nie Huaisang with an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes,  regarding everyone in the room with a bow. </p><p>Then he turned towards his brother and laughed, "So why exactly are we gathered here?"</p><p>A month later, the Jin sect fell to ruins.</p><p>Some would say how unfortunate was Jin Ling, never get to inherit his family's golden legacy but instead being adopted by the fearsome Sandu Shengshou, Jiang Wanyin. Some would say how unfortunate was Jin Guangyao, breaking his prosperous marriage and going to Qinghe Nie to serve the formidable Red Blade Master, Nie Mingjue.</p><p>Wrapped in the arms of his lover, Mingjue laughed soft and slow. </p><p>It might have been A-Yao's war, but he feels as if he had won. </p><p>His lover would roll his eyes, a dimpled smile reaching his eyes, and say in a way he has to thank his father. </p><p>If it had not been his resolve to send his father to hell, he might have never tasted heaven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope the person @SilverButter12606 who suggested it liked it! </p><p>I saw this and my fingers moved on their own! I will keep them steadily coming, I am planning the next one already!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>